geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Galatic Fragility
Galactic Fragility (Galatic Fragility in-game) is an insanely hard demon created by TeamSmokeWeed. Overview Galactic Fragility is a 1.9 demon level created by TeamSmokeWeed. The level is made by 10 players notably Koreaqwer and Dorami. The level is generally an insane demon. Gameplay Koreaqwer: The level starts as a ship mode in Koreaqwer's part. The ship is involve of straight flying. There are also some yellow jump rings in gravity portals can be found in this segment. Tutti: '''A hard cube mode involves around crucial timings and memory. '''Pies: An another cube mode but was easier than Tutti's part, the color scheme of the segment changes into pink. There are multiple size changes can be found in the end of his part. Vortiz: '''A slow-speed ball mode consists of memory and precise timings then the player will see Vortiz's name, there is a brief ship mode in the end of the segment. '''Hades: '''An extremely annoying and difficult wave mode, due to tight spaces and mostly timings. The color scheme flashes into yellow-green, orange, cyan, and purple respectively. '''Gigas: '''A hard dual cube mode, the color scheme changes into green, then into purple after entering a dual ship mode, the ship mode involves different speed changes, there is a brief dual ball mode, then followed by an another brief UFO mode involves around of mashing over pink jump rings at the end of Gigas' part. '''ATHG: '''The next game mode will turn into a brief cube mode, followed by a fairly easy ball mode, then a hard wave mode. The next game mode will turn into an another brief UFO mode, then a ship mode, the speed changes into slow as the level turns into black until the next part. '''Theta: A slow hard dual cube mode, followed up by a moderately hard dual ball mode. The background has a decoration transition, similar to Legendary's Dual mode. The background's color scheme changes into different colors. Theta's name can be seen in white color at the start of his part. Dark Boshy: '''A mini dual cube mode, involves around mostly timings then, at the end of the dual mode, the player will see Dark Boshy's name. Then followed up by a somehow, annoying UFO mode. There are flashes of equalizers made up of 3DL can be found in this part. The part is then followed up by a hard ship mode, which involves straight flying. '''Dorami: The player's game mode will turn into a cube mode in gravity, as the player meets Dorami's name after that, the speed changes into a triple speed, the cube is somehow consists of difficult timings. The level ends with a 'GG' and the 'TeamSmokeWeed' with an emoticon: " :D " and " ^^ ". Fails * Maxis9 crashed at 74%, 86%, and at 97%. (Twice at 97%) * Riot crashed at 87%, after the ship mode turns into a cube mode. Trivia * Galactic Fragility is TeamSmokeWeed's first ever mega collaboration ever made. * To this date, only Riot, Powerbomb, WABBIT, NavisGD, and Maxis9 are the only players that have ever beaten this level legitimately due to it's notorious and sheer difficulty. * The level has an actual error which is it's name which has a typo. (Galatic) * Some gameplays show Dark Boshy's UFO in normal form, while some like the fail at the start of the video below show it in mini form. This is due to a glitch where both a mini and normal portal are present at the UFO portal. Walkthrough Category:User Created levels Category:1.9 Levels Category:Demon levels Category:Mega Collabs